


Five Mays and a June

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Domestic plants [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (relatable gurl), 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Pining, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Some Sickness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, a lot of fluff, because i can't help myself, but can't admit it because she's bad at romance, she's like super in love, some - Freeform, some wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: The evolution of Pidge's galaxy-sized crush on Lance through many years.Some angst, some fluff, mostly your girl Pidge pining and not admitting it to herself - but a nice amount of fluff to make up for it.





	Five Mays and a June

_I. May_

Pidge was trying to bandage a wound in Lance's stomach, using some pieces of her own undershirt she wore under her armour. Lance was sitting on the floor with a pained expression and the top half of his armour off, legs spread in front of him. And this was when Pidge realised just exactly how absurdly tall and skinny her partner was, such long legs that he had, so much tan skin under the armour and clothes.

(And how did he manage to stay so skinny being Hunk's best bud? Hunk was constantly coking, and not salad, precisely, but Lance was so thin Pidge could practically feel all his ribs as she bandaged. This was a mystery that was twilight zone- worthy)

Lance winced and Pidge was brought back to reality. His blue eyes were bright, and her hands were covered in his blood. She could hear his breathing, she could nearly hear his heartbeat. It was disconcerting, realising that he was such a physical being, with blood and ribs, and a respiratory system. Sometimes she kind of reduced her team mates to concepts or personality traits (Keith was brooding, Hunk was warm...) it was easy to forget that they were people with actual bodies.

Technically she knew that Lance was a very tall and skinny guy, but being so close... it felt different. Intimate, almost. She could see his bellybutton, and boy was it was a nice bellybutton all round and cute. But she had to focus, Lance only had her right now and was in a tight spot.

“Why doesn't this stop bleeding, damn” She muttered under her breath.

“You have to bandage it tighter.”

Lance's voice said, lower and with more effort than usual. He was also like three shades paler than normally, but still looked at her with encouraging eyes, as if saying “ _I know you can do this_.” Pidge sighed. Yes, she could, but...

“I don't want to hurt you any more than necessary.”

“It is necessary, I'm afraid. But don't worry, I'm a tough boy.”

And so she bound the bandages tighter, muttering apologies under her breath. Lance closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to contain the scream of pain that burned in his throat. A single tear fell.

But then he opened his eyes and looked at her, reassuringly.

“Thanks, Pidge. That's a good job you did there.”

He really was something else, wasn't he? Despite having a hole in him, despite having lost all that blood and probably being in a world of pain, he still found strength to comfort her, putting her peace of mind above how much he hurt. He was always so brave and selfless, despite being painfully human.

In that moment, Pidge looked at him and felt that Lance was one of the most beautiful things in the universe. And not because of how tall and skinny he was, not because of those miles of tan skin, not because of his bright blue eyes.

He was beautiful because he was Lance. He was... gorgeous, just the way he was.

*

_II. May, the next year_

 

“Where's Lance? Lance, please if you're there say something!”

The battle had been gruesome, just as Pidge had been expecting it to be. It would be a miracle if none of them got badly injured or died, after all of those shots, after all that horror. And Pidge had known, and she been afraid and she'd gone to Lance for comfort (Hunk would have been as anxious as her, Keith was shit at emotion, and you couldn't go to Shiro after all the horrors he'd gone through with your little problems).

“I just... I don't wanna die.” She'd told her friend. “I want to have a long life, I want to see the tech that is discovered in the next years, I want to have a bunch of nieces and nephews, I want to pass what I know, what I've learnt into the next generation. I want to have a life after Voltron, and it is looking very bad.”

“You're not going to die,” Lance said matter-of-factly.

“You can't be sure of that. There are many possibilities of any of us dying tomorrow, there's no fighting that."

“Yes, there is. I won't let anything bad happen to you.”

There had been something firm in Lance's eyes, something that left no room for doubt. Pidge knew that if the situation got bad, Lance would easily give his own life to protect her. And in that moment he had needed that certainty, that safety net to face the next day. It helped, knowing that you had someone watching your back. It made her be more calm in the battle.

But now she regretted it. She should have said, “no, Lance, you take care of yourself!”, because yeah, he had her back, but who was watching his? Who would step into danger for Lance? And now he wasn't responding and she was panicking, because the notion of losing Lance was more than she could handle.

What was the last thing she said to him? “Watch out, you've got incoming on your left”? “Be careful with the flank”? No, no he couldn't be gone, he was too important, and he needed to know that he mattered a lot, to the whole universe, to the team, to... her. She thought of his smile, of his comforting words, of his kind words about those he cared about.

And the jokes about him not thinking, being dumb, all the dismissive comments tasted bitter in her mouth. Knowing Lance had been a gift, and they had wasted it undermining him. Her anxiety rose and rose until she felt she couldn't breathe.

“Lance!”

“I'm fine... well, at least, I'm alive. Sorry, I think I passed out for a bit there. But we won, folks! Let's have a big round of applause for us:”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Pidge screamed into the comms, beating Hunk to it.

“Nice to know you care, Pidgey-Pidge.”

Oh, she cared.

Maybe a bit too much.

 

*

_III. May, three years later_

 

They were back on Earth, in the yearly Voltron paladins get-together, and Lance had brought his girlfriend. Lovely girl, very funny and extroverted and loved to hear all their stories about their times with Voltron. She was sweet and vibrant and oh-so-nice. Everyone loved her.

Pidge hated her.

She really had no reason to, the woman had been exceedingly nice with all of them, she was friendly and had good manners. Really, she should be happy for Lance, after putting himself out there so much, finally someone had responded, and she was probably a great fit. They were probably making each other very happy and god knew they deserved some happiness and good moments after all the shit they'd been through.

But it irked her.

Every time this girl caressed Lance or kissed him, Pidge wanted to punch her – she wanted the woman to disappear. She was just some stranger, she didn't deserve Lance! No matter how nice she was, this was not her place. Everything that this girl was, her voice, her movements.... Pidge hated them. Hated her.

But she still couldn't admit to herself that she hated her because she wanted to be in her place, because if someone was going to be kissing and caressing Lance, if someone was going to have that privileged position, it had to be her. Her who had stood by him for so long, her who knew him so much better than any of those groupies.

Still, she told herself that it was simply that she felt Lance could do better, and that she was afraid her friend was going to get hurt. Nothing else. Nothing beyond that.

Just a friend hating the guts of her friend's girlfriend. For friendly reasons.

(This girl broke his heart, as Pidge knew she would. She was sad for Lance but somehow... happy, knowing that no impostor was occupying that place. Her place)

 

*

 

_IV. May, two years later_

 

Pidge smiled when she saw in her phone that it was Hunk calling. She'd been working hard all day, and she could do with some niceness, maybe a conversation about food. But Hunk's face in her screen when she picked up was unlike any other time: full of grief, sorrow, eyes red from being crying too long.

“What's wrong?”

“Lance collapsed two days ago. The doctors don't know what he has exactly, but they say that at the rate he's going, he won't make it to next week. So, if you wanna say goodbye... you know, come quick.”

Pidge's world came undone.

Hunk sent her the address to the hospital and she left in a hurry, abandoned everything she was supposed to do, left everything, and ran, took the car and went too fast, and then ran some more, trying not to think about what Hunk had said, hoping that somehow it wasn't true.

But she arrived to the hospital, and Lance was extremely pale, hooked up to IV's, looking more like a ghost than a person, wheezing loudly.

“You shouldn't have come... I don't you to see me like this.”

Pidge's eyes were full of tears, and she broke down in his bed. No, no, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose Lance, couldn't, wouldn't, he was too important, too beautiful, too special.

“Don't cry, Pidge.” He said, with his ghost voice. “Not over me.”

“Lance....” She looked up, but his skin was too pale, and his eyes were red rimmed and there were traces of blood in a basin next to his bed and... And how she stop crying when he was going to die?

“I had a nice life. I helped the world, travelled the galaxy, saved the universe. I can't complain. And I got to meet you and Hunk and Shiro and so many wonderful people.”

Pidge sat in the bed next to him, and embraced him with all her strength.

“Don't... don't let this make you too sad, ok? It shouldn't... affect you... more than necessary.”

“How won't it affect me? I love you, Lance!”

“Oh, Pidge, I love you too.”

“Not like that.”

She looked at him in the eye and finally admitted it, to herself and to Lance.

“I'm... I've been in love with you for I don't know how many years now, but I was stupid, and didn't want to admit it. You... you are the most incredible person I know, and I'm in love with everything that you are... The jokes, the funny faces... but also all that courage, and all the love and affection you have for everyone.”

“Pidge, I never knew...”

There was some silence, only broken by Pidge's sobs, as she cried her eyes out while holding Lance for dear life.

“I... I would have liked that.” Lance said, in that small voice that hurt Pidge's very soul. “You could tell me when I needed to think twice, and I would help you not to overwork yourself. We both love our families so much... Imagine the love a family of our own who'd have gotten. I would have liked that...”

Was he saying that he'd reciprocate? Was that idiot saying that he'd had said yes, that they could have spent all this years together if only she'd been brave enough to say something? And just as he got him, he was being taken away. She'd found out too late.

“I should have said something sooner... But Lance, you can't go, you're too young, you're... You can't go. Please, I love you, don't leave me, don't....”

Her voice broke.

“Don't miss me too much, Pidge. You'll find someone better.”

“THERE IS NO SUCH THING!” She all but screamed into that cruel hospital room.

“Aw, sweet Pidge. For you, I'll try not to die, ok?”

She looked at his eyes and did something she wasn't used to being, regarding romantic feelings – she was assertive, and kissed Lance on the lips, hard, long, intensely.

“You do that. I'll find a way to cure you. You're not dying on me, not now.”

And just as she was feeling and because it felt so good to finally be able to say it.

“I love you. Lance. I love you.”

 

_V.May, the next year_

 

“So, we're telling people?”

“We're telling people.”

They were telling people that they were together, finally.

After six months in which Lance had valiantly fought against a especially aggressive variant of some sort of space leukemia, Pidge and Coran built something similar to a healing pod, and after having Lance for more than two weeks there, he'd been finally rid of the sickness.

Lance was going to live, and he could have plans again – he had a second chance at life, and Pidge had a second chance at love. They started off slowly (Lance was still recovering from nearly dying!), and little by little went on more dates, started doing more couple-y things. It felt a bit odd after so long being friends, but nice. They fought sometimes, because they were temperamental people, but always made up sooner than later.

Two months back they started sharing an apartment. They were very aware that every day was precious, and didn't want to waste any more time.

Hunk was overjoyed, tears of joy falling freely from his eyes (My two best friends!!! In love!!! I want to know about all the corny stuff!! I want to be best man at your wedding!! Godfather to your children!!! My two best friends together forever!!!). Keith and Shiro were more succint (wow, guys, uh... congrats. I'm happy for you guys). Coran and Allura did some Altean happy dance, they all laughed. Matt was very happy (I'm glad it's Lance. He's a good person.) and so was Lance's family.

It was good. Pidge wished she could be stuck in that month of may forever.

 

_+1_

_June. Many, many years later_

 

You could hear the waves outside their little cabin in the beach. Lance was sleeping soundly in their bed next to her, and Pidge was caressing his face absent mindedly, running a hand through his dark hair, wondering when he would start getting grey hairs.

She sometimes thought about her time in Voltron, about the garrison, about the green lion. She wondered what her life would have been without it. Voltron gave her unique knowledge about the universe and its many realities, a chance be brave and help out millions of people, a chance to retrieve his family from the hands of evil.

And on top of that... It gave her the chance to find the person she wanted to share her life with. Someone kind and thoughtful, someone who admired her and she admired back. It took many years and a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but she wouldn't cahnge it for anything.

That moment, with Lance's beautiful face relaxed in sleep, with the waves next to them, where they were alone... Alone, but together. It was heaven on earth.

Pidge decided to treat herself and skip work that morning, in favour of watching Lance sleep.

There was no sight in the whole millions of galaxies in the universe that could compare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please, please, if you liked say so!
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
